fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
AudioBeat
AudioBeat (sometimes known as DJ AudioBeat) is a Whismur living in Castle Street whom works as a musician for the townspeople. AudioBeat is generally known for his techno music in Castle Street and his most frequent client is Princess Cleffa. Biography AudioBeat was born in Castle Street on an unknown year in a residence nearby the Castle Street Motel and listened to the music that his Father would play every day at daybreak nearby AudioBeat's room. As a child AudioBeat used to mess with any musical equipment his father used, which left him getting in trouble commonly. He was scolded and because of this began using the instruments correctly, which lead him to having a career as a DJ, having his first client Princess Cleffa make him preform in Cleffa Castle. This lead to AudioBeat's success as a DJ. Several times he has had complaints from other people in Castle Street due to the sheer noise level he creates at night during outdoor concerts, this hatred has been taken to the extremes at times, at one point a rogue Dugtrio managed to go under the stage and caused an earthquake, making the stage and the Cleffa Castle gardens collapse. AudioBeat then suffered concoction and eventually became deaf on one of his ears, which is why he wears an air pipe in his headphones. Appearance AudioBeat is almost identical to common Whismurs though has some defining features. He is often seen with Metallic headphones with specially designed air pipes filtering in the headphones enabling AudioBeat to breath normally. (As Whismurs generally breath though their ear canals) He also has a golden necklace and a wrist band made of cloth and he is also sometimes seen with a maroon leather belt with a silver buckle and sometimes a white shirt. Personality AudioBeat is generally an outgoing and happy-go-lucky partygoer who is cheery and lively. Sometimes going over schedule because of this, he can shift his focus to the party because of his attention span. He is also a social Pokémon, commonly joining crowds and joining the conversation. He is hardly really cautious about his career as a musician for Princess Cleffa and is only gains caution once he realises how important the business is. Abilities Although AudioBeat is generally not a fighter by all means, AudioBeat can send out sounds which can pierce the eardrums of other Pokémon and cause white noise. AudioBeat can also control notes during his uproar to make it sound to how he wishes it to be. Because of how he is deaf on one ear he has a less acute hearing than a regular Whismur. Appearances Team Gemstones In this game, AudioBeat only makes a minor appearance in Treasure Town. He can be seen in his own shop called "PokeBeats". When in the shop, you can listen to any of the game's VGMs that have been listened by the played before free of charge, or the player can pay Audiobeat a certain amount of cash to unlock a certain song. Music from the game which you have unlocked can also be exported on some ports of the game. Litle P & The Castle Street Cave In this game, several flyers referencing a show AudioBeat is hosting are seen at the mouth of the cave, labelled "DJ AudioBeat, performing in Cleffa Castle 31st October, Songs include: Dalton and Whismur ft. Chatot and others." which shows how AudioBeat is a local celebrity. Relationships with other Characters *'Princess Cleffa '- Because Princess Cleffa is an authority figure in Castle Street, AudioBeat usually attempts to be kind and sincere when in Cleffa's presence, though will sometimes attempt to pull a small joke or two during their conversations. Princess Cleffa is also AudioBeat's most frequent client which gives him even more of a reason to respect her. *'Litle P' - Litle P and AudioBeat hardly meet, though when they do, AudioBeat will generally have a casual talk and joke around with Litle P. Trivia *On the flyer, the song labelled on it is a reference to a call you can make on the PokeNav with Rocker Dalton. In this call he will begin singing about him and his relationship with his Whismur in a rock-esque style. Category:Fan Characters Category:Waddel Dii's Fan Characters Category:Waddel Dii's Articles Category:Males Category:Musicians Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Normal Pokémon